Josephine's Song
by yearofthewood
Summary: AU. Jo and Alex have known each other since they were kids. Unfortunate events happened to them which caused them to be separated. Based on Taylor Swift's Mary's Song. Rated T for some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is based on a song called Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. Enjoy._**

Young Josephine Wilson was running around the backyard of her foster parents' house. Mr. and Mrs. Anthony was right inside preparing breakfast.

Josephine was singing a song, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of a big grey house. She looked at the structure of it, amazed by it's size thinking maybe the owners are really really rich.

She didn't notice the young boy behind her causing her to bump into him. She looked down the ground knowing she'd be yelled at.

"I'm so sorry mister." Josephine apologized. At 5 years old, she calls every one older than her mister. Even if he's 5 minutes older than her.

"It's alright." His voice were soft like marshmallows. She looked up this time, seeing his big brown eyes. "And don't call me mister, I'm only 9. You can call me mister when I turn 10. For now, call me Alex."

"Hi Alex. I'm Josephine, I'm seven." She extended her hands out like an adult for Alex to shake. He grabbed her hand and shake it firmly like they just agreed about a business deal.

Suddenly, a woman appear at the doorstep of the big house. "Alex, breakfast!" Her smile was warm but her eyes looked sad.

"Well I have to go, Josephine." Alex said sadly. "I'll see you around." Alex turned his back to Josephine and walked to the house.

Josephine couldn't explain what was happening. Suddenly she was really happy. She ran back to the Anthonys' backyard just in time for Vanessa's voice calling her to come inside.

The Anthonys and Josephine were having breakfast. Vanessa prepared her some waffles and bacon with orange juice while the adults eat a club sandwich.

"Vanessa?" Jo started. Vanessa, who was reading a newspaper, looked up at the little girl.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I met someone today. He lives in that big grey house over there." She pointed at the direction of the house. "His name is Alex and he's really nice." She grinned, her three front teeth missing.

"Must be the Evans kid." Liam, Vanessa's husband interrupted. He then faced Josephine.

"The kids are really nice but don't go there after 4 in the afternoon ok?" He said softly. "The dad's a bad guy but don't tell Alex. He might get mad."

Liam and James Evans have known each other since the Anthonys moved in the neighborhood of Iowa. He was a nice guy once but he discovered drinking and drugs when his father died long time ago.

They still hang out on occasions, usually birthdays, fourth of July, Christmas but Liam never hang out with Jimmy when he's high.

Josephine nodded finishing her breakfast and then putting it on the sink. She washed her own tupperware glass checked the clock and headed outside to play with Alex.

That time of the day, Jimmy was actually sober. Which was shocking for his oldest son Alexander and his wife. He wanted to change his life so bad, so he started today. Better late than never, right?

Alex saw his dad, his heart beating out of his chest. Maybe he was in a bad mood and he'll pinch Alex's leg, it might bruise.

There was actually a lot of time that scenario happened inside the house.

He already asked his mom if he could play outside but usually his dad isn't home and he can play all day. If his dad was home, he needs to ask him if he could play or not.

"Dad, could I play outside?" Alex said bowing his head, preparing for the worst but what happened surprised him.

"Alex, I know you already asked your mom. Go have fun." Alex looked at his dad. He was actually smiling, the lines on the corner of his eyes softening for the young boy. He then hugged Alex, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry bud. I promised mom, you, Aaron and Amber that daddy would change for the better."

Alex smiled at Jimmy, wishing he was being true to his words.

Christmas came and the families around the neighborhood gathered up to celebrate the special occasion. Alex and Jo have been playing for months now and Jimmy was still sober. He and Liam chatted without drinking alcohol, just a warm cup of cocoa.

Alex and Josephine were talking, acting like adults. Alex sitting on a couch watching basketball with the fam, his arms spread on the back of the couch, with his legs crossed. Josephine was right beside him, both looking like an old married couple.

"No the HOU guys will win." Alex said they were arguing who will win on this game. "Look, the score's 25 and the LA ones have 18."

"I like 18, so maybe they will win." Then the LA Lakers scored 3 making their score 21. "No, they won't win now." Jo said sadly.

She then heard the adults joking around about them.

"Hey kids. You might grow up falling for each other." Jimmy laughed.

"No we won't." Josephine's hands were on her hips. "We're not clumsy!"

The adults all laugh and the other kids were confused.

January came and the Evans decided to let Alex play with Josephine at the Anthonys' backyard, since Josephine was usually the one who goes at Alex.

They were running around and having snow ball fights, when Josephine accidentally threw snow ball on Alex's face. She was laughing so hard but Alex was mad.

"You're not gonna say sorry?" Alex said, his eyes flaring up but Josephine kept laughing. "You wanna get beaten up? I'm bigger than you." Alex pushed her a little too harshly causing her to bump a nearby tree and fall. Alex laughed and she started crying.

Alex tried his best to console the crying girl but no matter how hard he says sorry, she wouldn't stop.

"I won't beat you up. I promise." Alex said almost on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry Josephine."

She wiped her tears off her face. "Apology accepted, now can we play another game?"

Alex nodded. They decided to play truth or dare.

Josephine asked him: "Truth or Dare?"

Alex putting on his brave face said "Dare." Josephine tried to think of an awesome dare then remembered the movie she watched last night.

"I dare you to kiss me." Josephine smirked when she saw Alex was taken aback by her dare.

He wiped his palms on his pants. "Okay, here we go." The kids both close their eyes, Josephine can already feel the warmth of Alex's face.

"Aaaah I can't do it!" He ran away from her and she laughed harder than before.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part II_

Jo Wilson's life was pretty much a mess after Vanessa and Liam Anthony died in a car crash. After 2 years of fostering her, the childless couple was finally going to adopt her.

When Jo was 9, she was watching tv when the phone rang. After her 8th birthday, the Anthonys lets her answer the phone and included her in the voice mail message.

She answered it and then the man told her that her parents were dead. The next morning, Jo was taken away by child services without letting her say goodbye to Alex.

Now Jo was 16 years old, she was a fine looking young woman. Smart, beautiful but has the darkest secret. A month ago, Jo decided that she would take matters in her own hands. She was getting older for foster care and no one seems to want to even foster her anymore.

So she left her life in Minnesota and drove back to Iowa with a car that isn't even hers. She then got a job on a grocery store and save up for a beat up car just for her to live in.

She parked it behind the school and Mrs. Schmidt, her teacher in Home Economics lets her use the facilities there for free like shower, laundry etc.

One day, she was working on the grocery store when a kid knocked off boxes and boxes of cereals while trying to reach for a koko crunch. Everyone on the mall heard the crash. Jo hurried up at the scene, the kid crying and was probably scared that his mom would be mad.

That's when she noticed him. He was all grown up. Taller, muscular and leaner but she would have known that face anywhere in the world. It was her childhood sweetheart, Alex Evans. He was trying to make the kid stop and reached for a koko crunch telling the kid he could buy him another one if he stops crying.

The boy's cries were put to a stop by Alex and the mom was apologizing so much. Jo told her it was okay and started arranging the box, Alex gave the mom some money for another box of cereals for the boy and help Jo pick up some boxes and helped arranged too.

Alex looked at the young lady beside him, she looks so familiar but he can't quite put a finger on it.

"You know how to stop kids from crying huh?" She said. At first, Alex thought she was talking to someone else but then he realizes it was just the two of them.

"Uh. Yeah, I guess. I'm really sorry I noticed him trying to reach the cereal but I didn't realize he would knock off a bunch of them." He smiled, giving Jo the same butterfly when they first met. "I'm sorry, you look really familiar. Have we met before?"

"You know what? I was thinking exactly the same." Jo decided to play along, letting him solve the puzzle. She smiled at him.

"Oh no." Alex realized who the beautiful lady was. It was the first girl he ever loved. "Josephine Wilson?"

"Finally, Alexander Evans." Just as they finished returning the boxes, Alex hugged her, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Wow. Look at you Jos." Alex smiled so hard, it hurts his face.

"It's Jo now, let's keep things short." Jo laughed.

"Well it's Karev now. Not Evans." Alex corrected. Then the manager of the grocery gave Jo the evil eye which Alex saw perfectly. "Uh I think you need to get back to work. We could talk soon or else, that lady might bite your head off." They both laughed and exchanged numbers.

"See you around Jo."

"You too, Karev."

Alex could not believe his eyes. That was Josephine Wilson? Gah! She was hot! She wasn't that chubby kid with a shoulder length hair and bangs, calling him 'mister' when they first met each other. She wasn't the girl he knew when he was a kid but she was the girl he loved from the start.

6 months after their reconciliation, Alex decided to ask Jo out for a date and ever since then they were going out. They remembered when they were young, their dads joked around them falling for each other, missing the good ol' days and of course, Jo's witty response.

"If they could see us now, they never would have believed we fall in love with each other." Jo remarked, immediately missing the one and only family she had.

It was already two in the morning but they haven't notice the time flew by fast. Alex was driving, both of them are pretty tired and they agreed to both stay at Alex's apartment for the night.

"I'm so glad you're here next to me." Jo remarked, looking at Alex lovingly.

They entered Alex's room and started making out. Alex threw Jo's petite body on the bed and Jo gave him a sultry smile. Alex continued the kiss and Jo's hands went to the hem of his shirt trying to remove it.

"Are you sure?" Alex stopped her hands as he looked at her light brown eyes.

"No more talking."

Jo kickstarted the make out session again while Alex removed his shirt without leaving Jo's lips.

Even though Jo is a mere junior high student, she still help Alex with his math subjects but he was a pretty fast learner.

It has been almost a year and a half since their first date and they are still going strong. That is, until that frat party at the university.

Jo was studying with her group that night, Jessica, Sarah and Megan when Alex texted her to come pick him up because he was too drunk to drive and his stupid buddies were enjoying too much and since this was Alex's first time to ask Jo for anything, she didn't hesitate.

She replied that she would be there in 20 minutes.

She drove to the university and the frat house wasn't so hard to find since it was so loud and full of people outside.

She heard laughter and drunk comments about someone. There was a guy who hit on her but she turned him down. She entered the house but no one seemed to care about the newbie. She searched for Alex calmly for a while before she saw him. At the back of the house, making out with a blonde lady with a rack the size of the melon and he was grasping it.

"Alex?" Her voice broke in pain. She didn't know how it hurts before she saw it with her own two eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, hey its my girlfriend." Alex said slurring every word because he is indeed too drunk. "Am I in trouble, Chelsea?"

The blonde shrugged as she faced Jo. That's when Jo noticed it. She was high as fuck.

"Good luck baby." She kissed Alex on cheek and the stupid boyfriend grinned as if he just won a million dollars.

Jo's arms were crossed, looking at Alex sternly. She was quiet on the drive home.

The next morning, Alex woke up with a terrible hangover. He searched frantically on his medicine cabinet for an aspirin and take two of it.

He found Jo on the couch, studying for her exams. "Good morning." Alex greeted but she didn't respond, he ignored it thinking she was into the book she was reading. Afternoon came and Alex decided to pick Jo up at her school and when she still acted like he doesn't exist, that's when he can tell something is really wrong.

"Whats wrong?" Alex said softly, putting his hands on Jo's shoulder.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" She shouted when they were inside the car. "Oh I don't know, Alex. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Is it the fact that I saw you last night making out and boob grabbing that stoned as fuck Chelsea girl or the fact that you were so drunk last night? Alex you're 19 for heaven's sake. Grow up!"

Alex's eyes bulged out when he heard Jo's words. It hurts too much, knowing that he hurt the person he ever really loved.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but Jo got out of the car and shut the door so hard. He just waited there in his car in front of the school for Jo to come back, when he checked his watch it was already 8 in the evening. He decided he should go look for Jo.

He found her inside her beat up Corolla. Her head down on the stirring wheel crying so hard. He got out of the car and knocked on his window.

"Jo open the door." Alex pleaded. " Let's talk."

"Go Away!" Jo yelled in a muffled voice because her window cannot be completely closed.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you wanna stay in your car, fine. If you wanna sleep there, fine too but I am not leaving here." Alex said stubbornly. His car was next to her. Jo got exhausted of crying and fell asleep. Alex still outside, got inside his car to sleep.


	3. Part III with Epilogue

_Part III_

Alex was already a fellow and Jo was an in 4th year of Residency at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle. Alex and her have been through so much but they still manage be together.

After their surgeries they decided to go out for a late lunch at the local cafeteria just a block from the hospital, they ordered their usual. Seafood Marinara and Club Sandwiches.

The cafeteria has a karaoke machine and you can put a dime, select a song and sing.

After their lunch, Alex tried the karaoke machine and sung 'She Could Be You' by Shawn Hlookoff since that was Jo's favorite song from Kyle XY.

At the end of the song, the people clapped their hands and Alex made his way back to Jo's table.

"Jo, there may never be a perfect time to do this so here we go." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box in his pocket. "Ever since I saw you outside my house that day, when we were young, I knew it would be you, the perfect match for me. That day you asked me to kiss you, I should have done it but my heart was beating so fast because I can feel your breath so close to me. So Josephine Wilson..." he opened the box which revealed a beautiful emerald ring, her favorite gemstone. "Will you marry me?"

At that time everyone who was in the cafe was seeing and hearing everything Alex had said. Jo's eyes were full of tears as she nods, unable to speak. He then put the ring on her finger and everybody clapped their hands.

The wedding was simple and huge. Most of the hospital's staff were on the wedding. Meredith was Alex's best person and Jo's maid of honor was Steph.

Alex's family was able to attend the occasion. His mom and two siblings but Jo only had Mrs. Schmidt and her son Nicholas.

Mrs. Schmidt who treated Jo like her own, were teary eyed along with Alex's mom.

"Do you Alexander Karev, take Josephine Wilson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked as he looks at Alex with a smile. Alex's eyes never left Jo's as he said the words.

"I Do."

"And do you, Josephine Wilson, accept Alexander Karev to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

There was a pause. Too long that Alex started to get nervous that Jo doesn't want this.

"I do." Jo said with a grin on her face.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss -" the minister hadn't finish yet but Alex gladly attack Jo's lips. Everyone celebrated.

They went to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

After they got home from Hawaii a week later and from the airport to the surprise destination Alex was taking Jo to, she was blindfolded. Everytime she tries to take a peek, Alex lightly slap her hands off the blind fold.

Jo felt the car slowed down to a stop.

"Okay, we're here!" Alex said excitedly. He opened his door first and let Jo out of the car while still blindfolded. He decided to carry her to the porch of their new home and set her down.

"You can take it off." Alex said and Jo gladly did.

It takes a minute for Jo's brain to process where she is. Her old home. The Anthonys' old home. Jo looked at Alex, her eyes glimmering with happiness.

"I saw it online. They said it was for sale." Alex explained and Jo kissed him right then and there.

"Thank you." She whispered as their foreheads connected. "I love you Alex Karev."

"I love you too, Jo Karev." Alex kissed her nose.

 _Part IV Epilogue_

The blonde sixteen year old young lady was standing outside of her friend's house. It was summertime and Karlie was still inside, getting her backpack.

"Hello darling." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw an old woman, still strong enough to walk around the city. Next to her, was an older man. The young lady assumed it was her husband.

"Hi." The young girl responded with a smile, her curly blonde hair cascaded down her red 'James Dean' shirt.

"Are you waiting for someone, dear?" The old woman asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm waiting for Karlie. I'm Taylor, we both go to school together." The young lady said.

"Oh, Karlie is such a snail sometimes." The old man remarked. Just then, Karlie emerged from the door with the same blonde hair as Taylor, only taller. They could be mistaken as twins, the married couple realized.

"Grandpa!" Karlie said, her face red from embarrassment.

"Well it's true, Karlie." Her grandma said. "And you should've at least gave your friend a drink. We educated your parents well and I know they are doing the same thing to you." She eyed her granddaughter, raising her eyebrow.

Karlie sheepishly looked down at the ground. "Sorry grandma."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your friend here."

"Sorry Tay." She smiled.

The whole summer Karlie and Taylor hung out, mostly at her grandmother's house. Her 87th birthday came and they all celebrated it, including Taylor of course. Then the family gathered up, Grandma in the middle to tell a story. Karlie said she always tells a story when it's her birthday. Every year the story was different, no repetitions.

This year Jo decided to tell them all of how Alex and her met. Their kids knew how but their grandchildren don't.

They all listened in on what their grandma was saying, occasionally looking at her husband.

"...I'm 87 and he's already 89 but I still look at him like the stars that shine in the sky." Jo concluded smiling at Alex and the two shared a look only lovers understand. The look of love and understanding.

The families were ready to get home. Taylor approached Jo. "Grandma, I really loved your story. Would it be alright if I make it into a song?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Jo smiled warmly at Taylor.


End file.
